An enterprise may store a set of data in a primary storage array (e.g., a redundant array of independent disks (RAID) system, etc.). The primary storage array may be comprised of a number of storage volumes. The primary storage array may be damaged and/or destroyed by a catastrophic event (e.g., a natural disaster, a system failure, etc.). In order to ensure continuity of access to the set of data, the enterprise may store a copy of the set of data in a secondary storage cluster (e.g., not directly accessible by an enterprise computer). The secondary storage cluster may be located in a geographical separate location than the primary storage array. The secondary storage cluster may be comprised of a certain number of secondary storage arrays (e.g., a certain number of other RAID systems associated with the primary storage array).
A process of synchronizing the set of data in the primary storage with the copy of the set of data in the secondary storage array may be implemented. A certain amount of processing power may be used in order for the primary storage array to write the set of data to the secondary storage cluster. Consequently, constantly using the primary storage array to replicate all changes in the set of data in the primary storage array to the copy of the set of data in each secondary storage array may degrade the performance of the primary storage array.
Additionally, a particular secondary storage array may only contain a copy of the portion of the set of data and/or not the complete copy of the set of data. Thus, the copy of the particular portion of the set of data may be lost if the particular secondary volume is damaged and/or destroyed.